Not The Type
by Orokid
Summary: Rei isn't the type of person to do a lot of things- one of them being falling for her.


_Orokid: When I had first started writing this, I had a song in the background just to help my writer's blocked mind into actually writing something. About one whole stanzas in, I had lost the need for the lyrics and continued on without a care in the world. I feel kind of proud of myself for having written most of this without something to guide me. Especially because it's been a while since I've written anything. Anyway… that's my basic blurb about myself…_

_Recently, I've gotten a LITTLE obsessed with Sailor Moon, but the live action series. After watching much of it, I found myself making little changes, little stories in my head, and so I found myself completely hooked on PGSM. When I started seeing the hints that they were giving off for the Rei and Minako relationship, I automatically fell for the pairing. Now, I don't think I can see anyone except Minako with Rei. Funny thing is that I used to be a Usagi and Rei fan until PGSM came along. Figures. Haha._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. All I did was write out an idea that came to mind, and I'm not making any money from it so… no ownership for anything. _^.^

_**Not The Type**_

Hino Rei wasn't the type of person who fell in love. She wasn't the type who was affected by a person at all, and she definitely wouldn't whimper in a corner as the world would crash around them. She was a fighter. She had been raised not to feel the weight of anyone's decisions besides her own, and her bias to leave everyone else behind as a mere problem that hounded her only once in a while. That was how she had learned to deal with the things that came to hurt her heart, remembering all too well how it had felt to have a circle of support- and having it disappear immediately after the death of her mother. She knew better than to rely on others, to invest herself into relationships that would surely not last.

And yet there she had been again, mourning a hole in her being as everything had seemed to erupt into pure nothingness. She had thrown herself into trusting someone wholly, entrusting them so completely that it was like her past heartache had never existed… and she had been disappointed, as she should've known she would be . Once more, she had become that little girl who had just lost her mother, crying out for the strong and comforting arms of her father to return and take her away… and once more, there hadn't been anyone there to pull her onto her feet.

That was a lie.

She could remember fainting now how there had been four pairs of outstretched arms for her to fall into, offering comfort to a person who did not want to feel anything any more. There had been people who had tried to help her heal the ache that had been within herself, wishing only happiness to their usually grumpy friend, but she had pushed them away at the time. Her opinion was that she needed no one any longer, because she wasn't needed in return.

There really was no way to heal the wounds that she had inflicted upon herself in that time. No friend could truly hope to repair the things that had been massacred within her soul, and she couldn't ask them to try either. She was trying to be kind to their prides.

Yet, in all realities, Hino Rei had died on the inside when she had lost the one who had become the reason for her to even care to live again. She had lost the one who had caused her heart to beat at such an irregular tempo by being the same irritating… yet lovable person that no one seemed to have noticed.

But she had noticed. She had always noticed her.

It was interesting now to remember those things that she had sworn herself to secrecy over, telling her heart how such emotions could never be returned. '_It's easier to be her friend_', she had thought once before, hoping to cope with such a realization, and many others had soon begun to follow as she told herself things that she would tell no other. _'She has her career.' 'She has a life.' 'Such feelings are merely a hindrance.' _Besides, she wasn't a fan girl, and she didn't want to have her see her in such a despicable light.

"Minako-chan…"

How often had she heard Usagi use that name for the idol, using such a familiar tone with someone she basically worshiped? Screaming it in a frenzy as her dreams as a fan came true by meeting said artist… Mentioning it in any and all conversations that seemed to somehow coincide with anything that had to do with her… There really was no way to count the multitude of occasions where the woman's name had been mentioned by the overly excited girl.

Yet how many times had she used the name herself? Thinking back now, they had all been in times of cautiousness, even in friendly banter as the two of them argued over this and that. Other than that, she rarely used such an affectionate title for the woman. But, while it seemed to only be a hand full of times compared to Usagi's usage, she could say that she had meant them more meaningfully than a fan. She spoke the name in a peaceful tone, preferring to keep much of there conversations more level headed than they sometimes ended out being.

And she knew why she had spent her time using a familiar tone with the woman. It wasn't that hard to see it once any obstacles that may have existed prior had been removed. She respected her… but it was almost much more than even that. She adored the way she laughed, and remembered easily that mischievous glint without those deep brown oceans as tricks and teasing came to her mind. She enjoyed the small arguments they shared, and could remember days where she would listen to such strange music like the idol's because all she wanted was to hear her voice.

All in all, she… loved Aino Minako more than she would ever let anyone ever know- because that was just how she was. Even if she cared for her in a way that no other person alive could understand how sincere she was when she spoke the precious name of the beautiful woman.

But that look that bad been in her eyes whenever they were together, talking about the importance of the mission or the memories of the past lives… That look had told her more than it used to, and she could only read that gaze in moments when she felt at a loss for words clinging to things that no one knew existed within the heart of the former priestess.

Minako's gaze had known the feelings that had bubbled beneath the surface of Hino Rei, knowing more about her with those wise eyes than she'd ever speak of aloud. That woman had always known, and yet… the words that she had come to long to hear had been silenced by the lack of time that they had been given.

And it was unfair to her just how their second life was treating them, forcing them apart… just like fate had done to them once before, as tragedy struck them all with the fall of the Moon Kingdom.

"Minako-chan…" Her name had quietly escaped her lips once again, a whisper against the wind as she stared at the slender idol with a mixture of emotion gripping at her voice. She had so many memories now, some that were from this life and some that were from her last, and so much ache that resided from both the past and present. It pulled at her being, and seeing the beautiful woman standing before her now was like a dream that had been repeating in her mind since that day so long ago… when her nightmare had appeared as reality.

Did she know how many nights she had fallen asleep, cursing herself for falling into the same pattern as she had when she had been a child? Could she ever know or understand the things that had begun to taunt her in the waking hours, forcing her to rip off the bandage that she had taken the time to wrap around her wounded heart? And, while she doubted it, did that woman know how cruel the days had become as she attempted to forget that old and familiar, yet new and unknown emotions that had grown in her soul?

And to which lifetime could she truly blame her heart on, when past and present seemed to collide as it had several times recently? Was it Hino Rei who felt such emotions, who had always believed her not to be interested in men due to her serious nature? Or was it the sailor senshi Mars Reiko that haunted her heart now, forcing her to remember the things that she had only just remembered.

But then there was that all-knowing stare seeping into her incredulous gaze, a simple yet embarrassed smile her answer to all the questions that were within one Hino Rei. Even if they weren't really answers, she felt as though they were subsided until later.

"Rei." It was simplistic, but it was also informal enough to tell her that this person believed her to be closer than many other persons. Perhaps it was because the beautiful idol of Japan had once separated herself from friends and family, preferring a life alone than to thinking that she would be mourned. Perhaps it was because the priestess was merely hoping that she meant it as an informal greeting between very close friends… perhaps even lovers.

Lovers. It was a strange thought now to even think about having such a relationship with the idol… but it hadn't been one she would shove away, for these things had happened once before, years ago…

She could remember hazily a few of the memories that she had recovered, and she had found the pieces enough to complete the rest of the puzzle within her mind about the things that had been left unsaid between Mars and Venus of the past. There had been fleeting, soft kisses that made one want more, and her memory could recall how it had felt to have the Venutian princess' lips pressed against her own, hesitant yet foreboding of things that were yet to occur passing through their minds as they fought for dominance of the situation- as they always had. A secret relationship had happened between the soldiers of the Moon's princess, and it had been slowly escalating… until the disaster itself had happened.

A gentle memory remained from the destruction, recalling how it had felt to have been held in Mina's arms as her soul began to float away from her body.

"Min-" The words were caught in her throat, and she found herself searching desperately for the things that had been lost on her. How could she bring up, as they stood in that room alone, how she could faintly recall the things that had been said, done and felt in the past? How could she ever attempt to share the things that made her heart skip a beat whenever she flashed that smile of hers?

"Did you miss me, Reiko?" Mars Reiko. They were back to using her former name instead staying with the one she had been giving in her new life. She could feel bitterness come for her, forcing her to take the offence as she usually had in their many quarrels, and she waited with baited breath the words that had yet to come to mind as a come back.

The only difference was that wasn't going to waste her time on the trivial matters, focusing on the problems that were at hand instead of the things that might force them apart. The dark haired woman's eyes soon had fallen to the floor, unable to meet the kind and knowing gaze that followed her every move it seemed. She wasn't afraid. She shouldn't be afraid of _**her**_ of all people.

Fighting the oncoming butterflies that stumbled and flew about in her stomach, the stubborn soldier of Mars raised her eyes to meet the woman's, a fierce determination in her dark orbs as she took her time to lean against the countertop nearby. She knew that it would be hard to retain her ground whenever she was standing, knowing all to well the consequence that came with gazing into those mischievous eyes. She had suffered them many a time throughout their time together, and she would be damned to do so again.

Then again, that was just part of the fun of being near the Japanese idol. Aino Minako was just one of those types of people that could get under your skin if you weren't careful. And, truth be told, Hino Rei preferred to be careless whenever she was around the woman. It was the only time she could truly feel like she could be free.

"Of course, I missed you, Minako." There was no biting and sarcastic tone to her voice, the fight in her somehow deflated as both her imagination and memory flared to create images that she wished desperately to forget. She had been there when they had put the casket in the ground, the rain hiding the tears that were flowing so freely from her eyes. She had wept while the others had left her there, alone and in pain, mourning the late idol for things that she truly was and not whom she seemed to be.

But she could also slightly recall the hours in her past life when she and Venus had spent their time talking about the future, their future together in the eyes of their queen and friends. She could remember kissing her lover's lips as they were forced apart, knowing how they couldn't risk being found out by anyone. It was a fool's game that they played, and it seemed ironic to her now how they had started it anew once their souls had been reborn.

"Of course I miss you." The words had slipped from her lips before she had fully thought of a way to say them. Her heart thudded frantically in her chest, and she bit on her bottom lip out of nervousness and fear. She couldn't help worrying over if it was something she should have said or not, or if those memories had been lost in the tides of time like many other things. "Because… Mars Reiko… always missed Venus Mina."

A small gasp was all that she needed to hear to know that she had gotten her point across, Minako's beautiful and entrancing dark orbs staring straight back at her with the same anxious and confused gaze that Rei was sure that she wore herself.

The words came slow, tense, and neither of them could remember a time where there had been such a thick air of tension between them when words weren't thrown across either direction. "So… you… remember?"

"Bits and pieces." It was the truth, and there was no running from it now. While she may have despised hearing anything about a past life, she was doomed to having her own haunt her. So many memories of their past were now buried within her mind, unlocked by losing the one that she found that she couldn't live without. "I remember enough. Mars and Venus… were secret lovers." She breathed in deeply, closing her eyes as she allowed forceful words to leave her lips. "And we are not Mars and Venus, Minako."

She watched as Minako lowered her head like a child that was about to be scolded, and Rei couldn't help but offer up a small and understanding smile. Both of them held questions, and neither of them could answer until the things that were unspoken were said aloud to the world. There was a year's worth of things that she still had to tell the idol.

"But… Rei… I-"

The sound of need and pain caused her heart to ache, but she had to hold her resolve for as long as she could. "A long time ago, I swore that I would never let my past life dictate my life or emotions, and it took me a long time to find within myself if I had kept to that promise." The woman raised her eyes, looking at the soldier of fire with curious eyes, hope glimmering quietly within them while despair seemed to almost drown it. "And I found, in looking for my answer, that there was a red string attached to Minako's finger with my own." Immediately, glee seemed to sprout within the idol's eyes, although Rei couldn't help ignoring it as she crossed her arms, preferring to seem uncaring as she had in the days where they had fought side by side to protect Usagi. "A past life could not have started something that had already begun."

"So then-"

Another deep inhale. She was desperately trying to calm her nerves, and she hoped that she was at least succeeding to the point that she didn't look like she was asking anything odd at all. "So then I would like you to join me for lunch… if you want."

It was then that Rei noticed that particular look in the other's eyes once again, and she could feel her face burn as she tried to think about what the woman might be planning in that head of hers. But, instead of the reaction she expected, the response was kind and quiet- the type of answer only Minako could give someone whenever she meant the words. "I would love to, Reiko."

A reverberation grumbled from the back of the priestess's throat, and the beautiful idol merely grinned and giggled at the sound. "It's Rei, not Reiko, Mi-"

Lips. Lips pressed against her own, forcing her mind to forget much of what she had been thinking about. It was a strange sensation, unknown and foreboding, and yet it was familiar to her soul, welcomed by every fiber in her body. The miko's careful arms couldn't help pulling the woman closer, wanting to continue the flow of emotions that caused her heart to pound.

Hino Rei wasn't the type of person to fall in love with an idol, but it had happened anyway. Like usual.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Orokid: So what do you think? I know that it's a little off here and there, but I've recently only started writing again after so long of being underneath that damned Writer's Block. Hopefully, it's good enough, right?_

_Anyway, please review to critique, or to say whatever you need to say about the story. I would appreciate it a lot._ ^.^


End file.
